This is a subproject of a 5 year NIH study which will recruit 1,680 subjects from the San Antonio Longitudinal Study in Aging or the San Antonio Heart Study to investigate the factors associated with oral health and aging. The study proposes to determine how and to what extent oral health is related to general health in an aging population. Determinations of factors such as dental and gingival health, adequate taste sensation and saliva production, and the strength of masseter muscles and bite force will be measured. This is a multi-disciplinary study which also includes physical and mental health determinations as well as socio-economic indicators.